


Practice makes perfect

by angstymuggle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1934445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstymuggle/pseuds/angstymuggle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James is nervous about proposing to Lily and get's his friends to help. Sirius can't help but mess around a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice makes perfect

   "What am i going to do!" James said while throwing his arms up. He continued pacing and muttering to himself.  
 

 "Er... I don't know try practising on us maybe?" Peter suggested quietly. James stopped and whipped around while exclaiming,  
 

 "That's it! Thanks Peter you're a genius!" Peter blushed with praise while James scrambled to his trunk and dug around for a small box.  
The door opened and a boy with long black shaggy hair walked in.  
 

 "Hey, have you guys seen Moony?" A goan and some shuffling was heard before the curtains on one of the beds was pulled aside.  
   

"What do you want siri?" Remus said as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.  
 

 "I wanted you to check out my new cleansweep I got from owl order." Sirius explained excitedly.  
 

 "Not now! You guys have to stay here and help me practise proposing to Lily!" James said hurriedly.  
 

 "Okay we'll help then." Remus said as he moved to sit on the edge of the bed. James walked up to Peter and tried to practice with him a bit but Peter got too flustered and hid in his blankets. Remus and Sirius watched chuckling but Moony stopped short and his eyes widened as James began on him. Remus just sat still and tried not to burst out laughing at James's ridiculous proclamations of love. James shook his head and muttered something about needing to be straightforward. He turned to Padfoot, kneeled and said simply,  
 

 "Will you marry me?" Sirius jumped up and ran towards James just as the door was opening.  
 

 "I will!" He exclaimed dramatically before smothering James with a kiss on the lips. Padfoot stepped away smirking and holding in laughter at the look of shock and horror on Prongs's face.

   "I'm not even going to ask...." said Lily before she shut the door and walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like a year ago but I found it on my laptop and it made me laugh so I'm posting it here


End file.
